1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a packaging structure manufacturing field, particularly to a liquid crystal panel packaging case.
2. The Related Arts
In the liquid crystal display production field, in order to facilitate carrying and storing the liquid crystal display, either semi-finished liquid crystal panels or a finished liquid crystal panels need to be packaged to be conveyed with packaging cases. Currently, there are various packaging methods for the liquid crystal panel in this field, among which the most commonly used method is to apply a tray formed of buffering material by a foaming mould so as to settle the liquid crystal panel.
However, in order to simplify the production process, the existing packaging cases are generally formed integrally, and thicknesses of their bottom are usually increased for improve subjected capacities of the packaging cases. However, once the structure is damaged, the packaging case needs to be replaced, which increases maintenance cost of the packaging case, while the packaging case is heavier, and thus is not convenient for carrying.